


合理翘班

by Whoisthegod



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthegod/pseuds/Whoisthegod
Summary: 杀青在上面＞＜互攻但是我只写了一辆之后可能补奥青食用愉快





	合理翘班

杀青从没觉得性事这么美妙过。他习惯了和军刺贴身入眠，突然被点起欲火就像把童年时就丢到角落去的性致掸掸灰又捡起来了。  
“亲爱的，我觉得跟你做一辈子都不会腻。”前杀手收紧圈着人脖子的手臂与他交换热吻，舌头毫不顾忌地蹭着对方的犬齿，哪怕刚完事也像久别重逢的恋人一样要把积压的欲望都发泄出来。  
里奥翻过身单膝跪在杀青腿上将他钳制在下面：“当然，要是你永远复健不到巅峰水平我还能更爽。”属于强者的自由就是不用争夺控制权。  
一本正经的探员回荤话的模样有种煞有介事的可爱，杀青在他耳旁笑了一声。  
他们之前的那场针锋相对激烈得像一场热恋，在那颗宣告分手两隔的子弹扎进温热肺叶后触到了奇怪的开关。  
虽然在接近一年的追捉战里已经享受足了探员把目光聚焦在自己身上的感觉，杀青还是对这样重新热恋的过程上瘾。他趁着里奥侧身的空档掸开他的手机，状似不屑地否决探员的计划：“噢宝贝儿，别告诉我今天还要去上班，这样的安排是对这种日子的极大浪费。”  
自从对杀青的处理下来以后，两人花了点力气将扫尾工作完成，还是第一次遇上这样清闲的工作日，托心理科的福，这几天几乎没有工作安排。  
看里奥还不甘心，杀青直接前倾叼住他的下嘴唇不放他走，他眼里那种执拗的狠劲儿一露出来，咬住皮肉的犬齿就像是野兽的獠牙。有那么一瞬间，这又激起了里奥的胜负欲，他掐住杀青的腰腹，边用额头将贴上来的那颗脑袋抵在枕头上。  
杀青似乎并不介意这样被压迫的姿势，他灵巧的手蛇样游出来暧昧地挤进身上探员的股缝，是就地干一场的架势。  
“别这样宝贝儿。”里奥被他熟稔的动作勾起火来。但是！噢，他不能厚着脸皮按着爱人再次蹂躏他刚被弄伤的地方！  
里奥觉得自己的理智在被撕扯，他闭闭眼僵在那，只有下身作出了反应。杀青冲他笑，嘴角带着血腥味哄他，侧脸紧贴体温地蹭弄，引诱的动作也变得大胆而附有侵略性。他的拇指来回揩过里奥充血的乳头，虎口内侧的薄茧擦在周边的皮肤上，这比平时还痒。  
杀青在击破他心理防线的第一时间逆转了情势，手掌推在探员肩窝，臂弯快速下移扣住腰腹将他整个人板到身下，露出的舌头顺势舔到里奥的咀嚼肌，温热的气息也令人彻底陷入情欲。  
里奥放弃了主动权。杀青虽然告诉过他忘记监狱里那场强暴，客观上还是很难把那份内疚抹去。即使仪式样地给对方上了一次，心痛的感觉还是延续了下来。执拗的潜意识坚持着他所有的抱歉，在每一个小小的让步前鬼使神差地冒出来。  
里奥放松地躺下去，他结实的小腿还有点发抖，自然缠着杀青的腰。赤裸直接地面对杀青的感觉像跳入片火海，高温从周身每个细胞吞噬过来。瞳孔互相贴近，四片唇瓣撞击一样碰到一起，里奥疯狂掠夺对方嘴里的空气，较着劲缓解下身的疼痛。松开嘴时杀青屈起里面的手指，为随之泄露出的低吟扬了扬眉。  
“够了你，快进来。”痛呼过后里奥已经忍不住了，完全忽略了刚才干涩的感觉催促。  
杀青也不作拖延，对他们来说一点轻伤才没有性爱体验的时机重要呢。军刺捅进肉里一样的爽快感，前杀手眼里涌现出嗜杀的血色，在仅存的一分理智包裹下显得更为性感。  
亚裔青年虽然身形更偏向灵巧，但腰腹有力，支持他狂热地干面前这个同样有掠夺气息的男人。事先没有做上躺在下面的心理建设，打开的里奥还是会无意识地抗拒异物入侵，他发抖的手比着杀青的蝴蝶骨捏拧，嘴则在人半边肩膀留下了满满咬痕。杀青扣着他后脑吻回去自己的嘴唇，他手劲很大，按在那儿的力道哪怕脑袋已经挤在一起也能清晰感觉到。  
里奥在摩擦间清楚地感知杀青那东西的形状，和他本人一样锐利的气质，生生刺破他的表皮，让里面黑暗的物质流淌出来。过程里无上的爽快感与汗液一同蒸腾，好像稍不留神就把他自己整个人也给汽化去了。  
“我爱你。”里奥沙哑的嗓音灌注进所有的认真。  
“我知道，宝贝儿这么说话有点太性感了，”该死，天知道美国宪法一本正经的样子比任何荤话都能催情，还严肃得让人想扒拉开金边外壳去挑战它的权威，“我会干死你。”杀青的动作很是配合他威胁的语气，一下捅进了最深处。压抑的哼声埋进颈窝里。  
“我爱你，Roy。”探员缓过劲儿来像没听到他说的话，又更认真地重复一遍。巨大的满足随语言将整个神经冲毁，血流都涌到最上方。


End file.
